Ianto's Stalker
by bloff
Summary: Someone is after Ianto and will do whatever he has to to get him
1. Chapter 1

'Who are you' he thought to himself as he studied the pictures of his bosses prey. Having to come back to the 21st centaury isn't something he finds fun. 'Why is this little human being so special?' he asked himself as he tracked his prey. 'Why has my boss watched you all your life?' He seems to work at a place where tourists go, he doesn't come out much, manly with his colleagues. He knows he shouldn't just strike him, he should get him when the time is right. He turned his PC monitor on and put up the CCTV of the tourist information centre. 'There you are' he smiled to himself. He knew this man's name, date of birth, date of death and what he does for a living, of course a very short living because of Torchwood.

"_Have you got him yet?"_ An image of a man appeared on one of his screens.

"No, not yet. But I think we might be in luck tomorrow, he has a pattern." He replied

"_Good, because we're getting impatient."_

"Just one more day and you'll have him."

"yes one more day Ianto Jones, just one more day," he said to himself. "And I can go back home."

"Goodnight Ianto!" Tosh called as she left the hub.

"Yeah, night Tosh." Ianto called back as he went and got a black bin bag and started to pick up pizza boxes. As he bent down to pick up a box two feet appeared in front of him.

"Go home, I'll sort these out," Jack told him, looking all proud as he stood there with his hands on his hips. "Go on, you look like death woke up."

"Thank you sir." Ianto said as he stood up.

"Walk home Ianto, I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel now."

"Okay sir." Ianto gave Jack a smile that was full of tirdness and kissed him as he passed towards the lift.

As he walked out of the tourist information office he realised that it was freezing cold 'Maybe it will wake me up a bit' he thought to himself but it just made him colder than he already was so he wrapped his coat around him more and set off home. As he was walking down one of the many streets in Cardiff he had a feeling he was being followed so he turned around to find himself being shot with a type of paralysing gun, so he fell to the ground unable to move.

He saw him come out of the tourist information office and stand there while sorting out his coat, he kept a close eye on Ianto as he walked home. He realised it was the right time when Ianto went down one street, so he pulled his paralysing gun out and shot him when he turned around, he watched Ianto fall to the ground with a thud. He walked slowly over to the Welshman and placed a small circular device on his neck, he pressed it and Ianto disappeared in a bright orange light. He pressed something into his right ear and brought out a device that looked like a mobile phone.

"_Is it done?"_ A voice asked in his ear as a face appeared on the screen of his device.

"Yes, I have just sent him, he should arrive in a couple of minutes." He told his boss

"_Excellent, make sure he is not remembered there. You know what must be done?"_

"Destroy and kill anything he's been in contact with."

"_good."_ Then the device in his hands went blank and the voice in his ear was gone, he then took the earpiece out of his ear and put it in his pocket. He still had work to do, so he went to where Ianto worked, he would hang around till morning and get them all when they were together as he wouldn't have to go running around the city.

'He had better like this' Jack thought to himself as he looked over the now clean and almost sparkling hub. This would surely get him a good time tonight when the others went home, and he couldn't wait. Only 3 hours till Ianto comes in and he couldn't wait to have his wicked ways on that suit.

3 hours later and Ianto still wasn't in, so when Tosh came in he really started to get anxious as Ianto was always the first one in. When Gwen and Owen came in and there was still no sign of Ianto Jack knew there was something wrong now.

"Tosh, can you get me a fix on Iantos location?" Jack asked.

"Why?" Tosh asked her own question as Jack came up behind her.

"When do Gwen and Owen come in before Ianto?"

"Oh, okay I'll do that now then." Tosh told him as Jack sat down on the edge of her desk and waited while she tried to locate Iantos mobile.

"I can't find him Jack." Tosh said worriedly after a few minutes.

"Get me CCTV of wherever he went last night, and start with when he went home." Jack had a gut feeling that it was his fault that this had happened, if only he hadn't sent Ianto home and just tucked him up in his bed, but he was brought out of these thoughts and his gut feelings when the cog door rolled open to reveal a tall man with very short brown hair and shining green eyes, he also had several rather large guns, Jack noted.

"Who are you?" Jack asked him

"I am no.4." The man answered.

"No.4?" Jack repeated.

"Yes, my master gave it to me."

"And your master is who?"

"His name is Sydor, but he also has masters and bosses."

"And you're here why?" Jack asked wearily.

"Because I have a job to complete." No.4 told them and before Jack could do anything, he fell to the blackness when a bullet pierced his head.


	2. chapter 2

He saw the other three people enter the building after each other, so he walked over and entered the small building himself, it had a desk, a room behind some beaded curtains. "Very flashy." He said to himself as he walked over to the desk. When he found the button that would allow him access into the hub he pressed it and let himself in. As the lift descended he brought out his guns and waited until he was at the bottom, as he walked through the cog door he saw a tall dark haired man standing at a computer next to a petite woman, he also saw the Welshwoman over at some steps, he couldn't see the other man though.

"Who are you?" The man at the computer asked.

"I am No.4." He replied

"No.4?"

"Yes, my master gave it to me."

"Who's your master?"

"Sydor, but he also has masters and bosses."

"And you're here why?" The man asked

"Because I have a job to complete." And just after saying that he lifted his gun and shot the man he had been talking to in the head.

"OH MY GOD!" Tosh screamed as Jack fell to the floor with blood seeping from the wound. She reached for the gun she normally kept under her desk, but as she brought it out, Owen came out from the autopsy bay and started shooting the hell out of that No.4 guy and as he fell to the ground, his gaze went to the coffee machine which Ianto usually made useful, a small smile appeared at the corners of his mouth at a dying thought which the team would never know. They all stood there gaping at the advents that just happened and also looking at the two bodies on the floor until one of them took a shuddering breath as he came back to life.

"Jack, do want any help?" Gwen asked rushing up towards him, Tosh could only stare. It seemed Jack didn't want any help as he shrugged off Gwen's help and shakily stood up and looked at No.4's body, as he went over to it his anger rose dramatically.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked pointing down at the body at his now non shaking feet.

"He killed you and was gonna kill us, what else was I meant to do!?" Owen shouted.

"No! I mean what's his deal with shooting me, it bloody hurt!" Jack shouted back.

"He's waking up sir!"

"Good, when he's fully conscious, make sure he talks."

'Was that Jack' Ianto thought to himself, what was he thinking, Jack was back home at the hub 'right, what happened' he thought, trying to remember. He remembered being followed after Jack had sent him away to get some sleep, then turning around and being shot with some sort of gun that knocked you out, or that might have been when he knocked his head on the pavement. His head hurt too much to be thinking about it, so he opened his eyes to see the people who had been talking before.

The one on his left looked rather old, with greying hair and dark brown eyes, only thing was he had a normal human body except he had four arms. But the one on the right was certainly all human, as he was right before with his assumption, it was jack, which made his head hurt even more as well as making it spin with the confusion of everything that was happening.

"Jack?" He asked, voice barely a whisper.

"Who's Jack?" The man on the right asked.

"You are" Ianto informed him, head spinning even more.

"Where did you pick him up?" The man on the right asked the man on the left.

"The 21st century." The man answered.

"Who are you two?" Ianto asked.

"Well, I am Sydor, and you can just call him over there Jack if you like, might help your brain a little." The man on the left answered.

"Why am I here?"

"To answer some questions of course." Sydor informed.

It was now that Ianto noticed the bonds that tied him to a rather cold table, he was strapped down by his writs and ankles, there was even one across his neck. 'This can not end well' he told himself, he could some tears forming at his eyes, as he thought about what the bonds were for. "Okay, why the restraints?" He asked rather nervously, dreading the answer.

"Hmm, you seem to be confused, it's us that are meant to ask the questions Mr. Jones." Sydor said calmly.

"Ask away then"

"Where's the crystal of Sureatrinum?"

'A crystal' he thought, wait, that had come through the Rift a few weeks back, he had put it somewhere safer than the archives but where. 'This was going to be impossible' he thought.

"I don't know!" He shouted, fear finally coming to claim him.

"In that case," He nodded to the man who looked so much like Jack. "Get them."

When Jacks look alike came back he was holding a series of very sharp objects. They must have heard Ianto gasp as the two men erupted into broad grins.

"Now Ianto, you will help or you will have a date the metal here." Sydor told him with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I told you, I don't know where it is!" Ianto shouted in hysteria as he tried to rack his brain for the location of the crystal and at his failed attempts to squirm out of his restraints.

"Fine." Sydor nodded at the other man again who picked up a rather deadly looking blade. "This might hurt a bit." He said and pressed a button that made Glen Millers voice boom across the small space of the room they were in, it also muffled Ianto's screams as the blade dug into his pale skin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Owen, I need you to do an autopsy for that No.4 guy, you know, our visitor." Jack ordered as he rushed past to go to his office, he had to find Ianto. He had a feeling the young Welshman was being hurt, and it was his fault, it almost felt as if he was hurting him, which he did as he had sent him home, he should have just picked Ianto up and plonked him on his bed to look after him, or maybe it was the timing, if he had let Ianto go when he had wanted to go, maybe that wouldn't have happened. He soon decided that his head hurt to much to think about them possibilities.

"Jack! Come take a look at these!" Owen shouted from across the hub, Jack practically fell of his chair to run to the man.

"What is it?" He asked

"Look!" And Owen held up a photograph and a profile of one Ianto Jones, there was also a small circular object.

"What is that?" He asked himself holding the tiny circular thing.

"Jack, if this guy had Ianto's photo and profile with a date of death on it do you think he was from the future and after Ianto, cause this says he is due to die in 3 years, aged 29," Owen stated.

"It would seem so, but why would they want Ianto?" He asked himself again.

"He's the Archivist isn't he? He would know where every piece of alien tech is, wouldn't he, well obviously!" Owen rambled out.

"Right," Jack said slowly, then finally figured it out. "Ianto would know a specific item from another, but he wouldn't have put this specific item in the archives, otherwise they would have just gone there in there timeline, instead of going through all that trouble just to get to him, but the question now is where did he put it?

"Tosh, get me CCTV from the place where Ianto was taken, we might get some information on this little thing, cause big boy over there would have to have got home somehow!" He told her.

"On it," Came Toshiko's reply, it only took a few minutes, "And… got it."

"Lets take a look." He said to Owen and made his way over to Tosh.

He could not take much more of this, they kept cutting him up, then sometimes if it got too bad, they let these gold sparkly things heal him just so they could do it all over again. It also didn't help that every time the pain became to much to bare, he would scream for Jack as if it would help and as if he would come, but then he would realise that jack nor anybody else were coming to help him out of this predicament.

"Do you remember now?" Jack's look alike asked.

"No," He chocked out. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you two!"

"You do know that what ever it is you are doing Ianto Jones is not heroic, or brave, or anything else in them categories, what your doing is just being stupid, because you see, my masters want the crystal to make the universe there's and you're the only one who knows where it is, so you're going to tell us one way or the other." Sydor said to him.

"Yeah, and since you have just told me what telling you where the crystal is will happen, I have decided that even if I do remember, I definitely won't be telling you anything!" He could barely talk, let alone try and shout.

As if that was the cue for Jack's look alike to resume the torture of the man in front of him, he did exactly that, taking pleasure in the pain of his victim which made Ianto wish he'd stayed at the hub the other night.

"Right, so this thing is a teleporter kind of thing, as it can also take you through time?" Jack asked Tosh, making sure he had heard her right the first time.

"Yes, but it only works once that I can tell, and the fact it can only carry one person." Tosh said to confirm what the Captain had said.

"Okay, but we don't know who's going yet." Gwen piped up.

"Hold on, we don't know if that thing would cause deformities or anything!" Owen shouted to make his point heard and understood.

"I'll go," Jack said. "I can die and come back but I don't think these people would go to such lengths to get Ianto just to kill him."

"It's the only plan we've got?" Toshiko asked him as she looked into his steel blue eyes.

"Yeah, besides, who better to find him than me." He put the small circular device on his neck, in the exact same place it was put on Ianto and pressed it, he could feel a tingling sensation run through his entire body as an orange light went over him, the next thing he knew he was in a room with an awful lot of people with big guns in it.

"Oh, shit," He sighed. "I knew I should have brought some guns along for the ride."

When all the guns started to get lifted to the general direction of where he was stood, he knew something had to be done. "Hey boy's, who wants to play beat the crap out of the bad guys with the really big guns," At the men's reaction he just added for the sheer hell of it. "Oh, no, I know what game you want to play, it's beat the crap out Jack Harkness isn't it!"

"Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"Oh, do I need to repeat myself, fine, I'm Captain Jack Harkness!"

"You're a Captain?"

"For fuck sake YES!"

"The Captain Jack Harkness, ex-Time Agent, legend in time and space?"

"Yeah," He said this one with care.

"Lower your guns," the man ordered. " If it wasn't for you Captain, we would all be dead."

"And, you are who?"

"My name is Felix Raf," Felix said. "and these are my men, if you need help, ask and we shall give."

"Okay, good start, do you know where a Ianto Jones is being held, if he is even being held here." He asked Felix.

"No, he is here, but he is being kept in one of the torture rooms, I'm sorry, he has been in there for ages, a rumour is going around that he knows where the crystal is, but he refuses to tell Sydor so he is getting cut and then taken to the Nanogenes when his injuries are too bad. It is all for that stupid crystal of Sureatrinum."

"Wait, you mean to say Ianto knows where that is. It has been missing for centuries, ahh, now I get it, it must have fallen through the rift!"

"What's the rift?" Felix asked.

"Long story, just come with me and show me where Ianto his being held, I need to get him out of here." He said as he started running down a corridor.

Okay, it was now his 5th go with them sparkly gold things, it seems that Sydor programmed them to deal with the cuts, not the bruises, guess it was lucky his vision was blurring, or he would have thought it was Jack standing over him, he could sort of see lips moving, but still no sound, this was not the time for cruel tricks.

"_Ianto, focus on me. It's Jack, come on, Ianto!"_

It sounded distant, but then again, everything was thrown into darkness as he passed out, maybe he'd gone too many times with the sparkly gold things.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jack and Felix ran down the corridors to the torture rooms, Felix had handed him a few weapons. As they got to the room Ianto was being held in he made sure Felix was ready before opening the door, except there was only two people and no Ianto, one of the men had four arms and was looking at them, whilst the other looked like a normal human and had his back to them.

"Who are you?" He asked the man with four arms.

"Ahh, you must be the famous Jack Harkness, we've been hearing a lot about!"

"Who are you?" He asked more urgently.

"Sydor, who is that with you Mr. Harkness?" Sydor asked.

"Felix Raf, who's that with you?" He asked

"Oh, this is No.129." Sydor informed him.

When the man who had been looking at a tray full of knives looked around, he felt as if he could vomit right there and then, the reason being the guy looked exactly like him. It made him wonder what had gone through Ianto's mind when the Welshman first saw this man.

"Okay." He said slowly. All Felix could do was stare at the two of them, each in turn, with confusion all over his face.

"So then Captain, how is this going to end?" Sydor asked him. "And yes, Ianto did mention you were a Captain."

"This will end with your death for taking Ianto, and for saying his name in front of me!" He shouted and picked up his gun and started shooting Sydor. What Jack didn't see was No.129 trying to sneak away from them, then Felix running after him.

As Jack started shooting the guy with four arms, he noticed that No.129 had started to sneak away, so he decided to follow him and to kill him.

"So, where do you think your going?" He asked when they entered a deserted corridor; he thought it would be good for getting rid of this guy without witnesses. He had startled the other man as he jumped and turned around quickly.

"Felix wasn't it?"No.129 asked.

"Yeah, where are you going?" He asked again.

"I'm going to Ianto; you can join me if you like." No.129 answered.

"What! Wait, I won't let you hurt him, he means a lot to Jack and Jack means a lot to me!" He said whilst lifting his gun.

"Who the hell do you think Jack is Felix?"

"You may look like him, and sound like him, but you aint him!"

"How do you know?" No.129 asked him.

"I just do! Now, I've answered your question so you can answer some of mine." He was really getting impatient, but he needed answers now.

"Sure." No.129 said, looking slightly annoyed at these interruptions.

"Right, first question, who do you work for?" He asked.

"The Time Agency, I'm on loan to Sydor for this occasion." No.129 answered.

"Okay, next question, why do you look like Jack?"

"I believe he is a future version of me, which is why I'm going to Ianto." No.129 said casually, he then pulled out a gun from his side and shot Felix dead before he had a chance to understand what was going on.

When Jack got to the room where Ianto was, after asking directions and passing the body of Felix, he saw that the man who looked like him was lifting a pale figure up off a table. It was then that he realised that the figure was in fact Ianto. God, the young Welshman looked awful. As he walked up to No.129 he noticed the gut had a gun.

"I was wondering when you would turn up Jack." No.129 said.

"Yeah well I had to come for Ianto didn't I," He said, not taking his eyes off the man.

"Why did you kill Felix?"

"He was going to stop me making Ianto special."

"What do you mean? And if you don't tell me I swear I will kill you myself!" He growled out.

"I've made him like you Jack; I know how much you care for him." No.129 said.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I care for him, two questions, and one: how do you look and speak just like me? And two: What do you mean you've made him like me?" He asked.

"Well, for your first question, I believe that you are a future version of me. For your second question, I have made it so he can't die, he will be with you forever."

He just stood there; unable to move at the information he had just been given. He didn't know what to do now.

"Here, this will get you back to your time." No.129 said, placing Ianto back down on the table and then picking up one of the transporters.

"What happens if I let you live?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to take that chance, won't we." No.129 put the transporter on Jacks neck, then picked Ianto up again and placed the young man in his arms.

"Hang on, how did you make Ianto immortal?" He asked.

"I injected him with a new formula." No.129 answered.

"Yeah but, just injecting someone with something won't make them immortal."

"No it wont, it's why you have to put the person in with the Nanogenes." No.129 said, and before he could answer, No.129 pressed the button on the transporter and he was once again surrounded by an orange light. The next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of the hub with four guns staring him right in the face, and he knew all the faces behind the guns.

"Shit!" He shouted.

When Jack had gone he walked out of the room only to be met by several soldiers with more guns than he had.

"No.129, we are arresting you for allowing a prisoner to get away. We will also send you back to the Time Agency to get your punishment.

"Shit" He said to himself.

Two months later and he was sentenced to lose two years of his memories, it might explain why Jack never remembered. He then left the Time Agency and changed his name to Captain Jack Harkness, a fallen pilot and started to con the people he once worked with.


	5. Chapter 5

He just stood there, unable to move with the guns in his face, Ianto was getting heavy in his arms and he was already drained of energy. The only thing that he couldn't explain was why Gwen, Owen, Toshiko and himself pointing guns at him, so he sat down and leaned the unconscious form on the floor beside him. It was then that the transporter detached itself from his neck and fell to the ground. It was then he understood No.129 had sent them to the wrong point in time.

"Who are you?" His older or younger self asked him.

"Captain Jack Harkness, I'm you. And this is Ianto Jones." He answered.

"What's that device? And if you are me then can we do a little experiment?" The other Jack asked.

"It's called a transporter, and I'll save you the trouble of your experiment." He said, then picked up his gun and shot himself in the head.

When he came back Owen was kneeling next to him, separating him from Ianto. He tried getting up but Owen pushed him back down, so he settled for putting his hand over Ianto's, he heard someone come from the boardroom and looked up to t see Ianto Jones, it was obvious from the young mans face that this was in fact his past. Owen must have noticed he was starting at the younger Ianto because he felt a finger poke his ribs.

"Hey! What was that for?" He shouted.

"You have your own Ianto, stop looking at ours." Owen replied, then got up and walked away, so he turned to face Ianto. After 5 minutes of watching the Welshman he could feel movement under his hand, so he removed it from Ianto's, only to see that Ianto had no intention of letting him go as his hand was snatched back by Ianto's own.

"Hey Yan. Are you awake in there?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, sure I am. Now one little question, are you my Jack?" Ianto asked cautiously, opening his eyes to look at him.

"Yes I am your Jack, the man who has fallen for a pretty immortal Welshman." He said with a smile.

"Good, at least then I wouldn't have to kill you sir," With that Ianto sat up rather shakily until he saw his other half. "Jack, is that me?"

"Yes Ianto that is you." He replied as the other Ianto stopped for a brief look at them and walk away. It was only now did he notice the other Jack watching them from the steps near them. He stood up and hauled Ianto to his feet as well, he then moved Ianto over to the other Jack Harkness.

"What's happened recently?" He asked.

"Well, we got Gwen about a week ago and we've just got the Ghost Machine." Younger Jack informed him.

"Sir that would mean they don't know about her." Ianto said, looking at him thoughtfully. It took him a few minutes too click onto what Ianto was saying.

"No Ianto! That is something we can't interfere with, and you are not going to go and see her." He told Ianto sternly, he didn't want to go down that path again.

"Sir, they need to know." Ianto answered him.

"No!" He shouted.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?!" The younger Jack Shouted at them.

"It's nothing, really." He said.

"Jack! It's not nothing!" Ianto shouted at him, seemingly having lost his temper.

"Yes Ianto, it is nothing, and this conversation will end now." He said through gritted teeth.

"Look Jack, they need to know so they can end this before it begins." Ianto said after he had withdrawn from Jack a little.

"Ianto, we can't interfere okay." He said softly after realising he must have scared Ianto by sounding like No.129. When he saw that Ianto was going to say something he pulled the Welshman to him by the waist and planted his lips on Ianto's. Ianto's cheeks were flaming a bright red when they broke apart, he just smiled.

"What sort of device is this?" He heard Tosh ask him from her desk, holding the transporter.

"It's a transporter, it's how we got here. It was designed to take one person through time only once, but that one was modified to send two, only I think we might need it again. Can you get it to work a second time?" He said to the small Japanese woman.

"I'll have to see how it works, but It seems like a one way thing." Tosh answered.

"Don't worry, you've done it before for me in my timeline, I'll help you if anything." He said, dragging himself away from Ianto and going over to Tosh.

He watched Jack go over to Tosh so he walked up to the small kitchenette he spent most of his time in if he wasn't in the Archives. What he didn't expect to see was the other Ianto sitting at the table. He pulled a chair over to it and took a seat, he got a bit bored so he went to make some coffee for himself and the other Ianto.

"So were you and Jack talking about Lisa earlier?" His younger self asked.

"Yeah but she wasn't Lisa anymore, she was something else, she even tried to kill me." He said mostly to himself.

"Why do you say was?" The other Ianto asked him.

"Because the te…" He thought for a moment, would he tell or keep it to himself. "Because Lisa died at Canary Wharf. When I brought her here she was only a machine. She even killed two civilians Ianto." He gave a small laugh. "God that's weird, calling myself by my own name." His younger self gave a small smile, he could see that smile wasn't forced, it was genuine.

"So, how much do I change, because I realise your not like me?" The younger Ianto asked him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Lets just say you start living again soon, you become part of the team a little bit more and you stop wearing the suits to hide what you are feeling, but start wearing them to look nice because deep down you like the attention that Jack gives you," He told the listening man. "Oh, and you get to shoot Owen." He added with a laugh that made his younger self laugh so hard he was grasping his sides for a while. When the laughter died down they looked down at the others who were staring at them, his Jack had a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, and you'll be stuck with Jack for all eternity too." He added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?" Young Ianto asked with a frown.

"I mean you become immortal, like Jack, but I have only just become immortal so I haven't had a chance to check it out yet."

One of the Jacks came in at that moment, so the other Ianto couldn't reply to that comment.

"Ianto, your Jack wants you, him and Tosh have sorted out the transporter." Jack said then started looking between him and the other Ianto.

"Is there something you need sir?" Him and Ianto asked together after sharing a look and a wicked grin.

"Yeah, a coffee, but I only want one." Jack answered as he walked out the door.

He got up and walked to the door after Jack, turning around briefly to smile at the man who was now busying himself with the coffee his Captain had asked for. He ran down to his Jack, stopped behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When Jack turned around he smiled and felt himself get pulled into a kiss again. Only he didn't want this one to end, but it had to when the younger Ianto cleared his throat next to them and handed him and Jack a mug each, blushing all the way back to the kitchenette.

After Jack and Tosh had explained how they'd get back, he said thanks to the team, walked up to Jack and held on for dear life as it took them back to their time in the familiar orange light.

As the other Jack and Ianto had left, he got Ianto to make more coffee but to leave it in the kitchen for a few minutes. He made sure he and his team wouldn't remember that day by putting retcon in their coffees. He swore Ianto knew what he had done but the young Welshman had drank his coffee anyhow.


	6. Chapter 6

When he figured they were back in their own time, he let Ianto move away a little. The Hub was silent, seeing as there was no body there.

"Don't go far." He told Ianto as the young man moved away.

"I won't sir." Ianto smiled at him before a bullet pierced him in the chest.

"What the fuck!" He shouted as he ran over to Ianto. It was that moment that Gwen decided to come out of a doorway with her gun outstretched. He just stared at her, then at Ianto who had just died in front of him.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Jack." Gwen said as she came up to him.

"Where are the others?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, they went home a few hours ago, I've been waiting for you two to get back. We were all worried about you."

Just then Ianto took a shuddering breath, opened his eyes and reached for him so he took Ianto's hand and pulled the young man to him. He hugged Ianto close to his chest to face the ordeal of returning to life for the first time, god knows it scared the hell out of him and he had had no one to help, Gwen had slumped to the floor, utter confusion reflecting in her eyes as she looked at him, then at Ianto who was clutching his shirt like a lifeline.

"How, I shot him, he should be dead Jack?" Gwen asked, surprise and confusion in her voice.

"He's immortal now, he can't die."

"Just like you then?"

"Yeah, just like me."

"When did it happen, and how?"

"About a day ago, and I'm still trying to work it out myself so I can't help you on the how bit," He said as he turned to Ianto. "Are you okay now?"

Ianto just looked back at him, tears forming in his eyes. "Is it always like this Jack?"

"Yeah, but you get used to it after a while," He wiped some of the tears off Ianto's cheeks. "But I'm not gonna let you have the chance to get used to it okay."

Ianto just nodded and tried to get out of his hold. "I think I need a change of shirt," He finally looked at the bloodied shirt Ianto was wearing so he helped Ianto up and led him into the room under his office. He picked up one of his white shirts and a handed it to Ianto; he then went to get a damp cloth so he could wipe the blood off the young man. When that was done he let Ianto change into the fresh white shirt. "Thanks Jack, is it always this weird when you come back to life?" Ianto asked, sitting on the small cot.

"He looked up from looking underneath the bed. "Like I said before, you get used to it, although it took me about 7 times in order for my mind and body to register what was happening and notice that it had been done before." He went back to looking under the cot.

"What are you looking for?" Ianto asked after nodding.

"The crystal that Syder wanted, I know it isn't in the archives or they would've taken it from there, not take you."

He heard Ianto chuckle after he had said that so he looked at Ianto, who in turn was looking at his dresser, so he looked and didn't notice anything so turned back to Ianto who looked back at him and pointed to the dresser and said. "Look Jack, I mean _really_ look."

So he looked really hard, and there was something there that hadn't been before. It was a bright purple and wasn't round or smooth, it was the exact opposite, it was pointy and rough to the touch, it changed colour when you moved it to a certain light. "The crystal of Sureatrinum." He breathed out, he couldn't help it, he'd finally found it, the thing that had been cast away from it's people in order to save themselves was right here in his room.

Ianto looked at him. "Now you know what happened to it, it was with you all the time."

He got up and went over to Ianto and kissed him. "You're amazing, you know that."

"It did cross my mind sir."


End file.
